


The Coin

by karameiwaku



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karameiwaku/pseuds/karameiwaku
Summary: On the morning of Lianokami's big exams, Keladry is summoned to the royal parlor.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baozhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baozhale/gifts), [MythicMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicMistress/gifts).



On the morning of pages' big exams, Keladry was summoned to the royal parlor. Jonathan and Alanna sat looking quite cross, while Thayet and Roald could barely contain their mirth. Keladry had long been ordered not to bow at a private gathering, and so she just took a seat and looked around, very confused.

"Is something wrong? Lianokami..." she asked, recalling the difficulties surrounding her own exams, nerves raised anew each spring there were fourth year girl pages. She knew she was off target, though, as everyone would be upset were this the matter.

Jonathan interrupted her quickly. "No, Keladry. Liano will be fine. There has been a guard in the pages' wing every year since yours, girls or not. No, you were brought before Us to answer for this." The royal pronoun was obvious as he shifted into a very serious demeanor and slapped a coin on the table. "Do you recognize this coin?"

"Yes, sire. I received that coin with instructions to place it on your bed table."

Alanna's color deepened to crimson. "How did you get in? The guards"

"Never saw me because I didn't do it. I asked, but there were no restrictions on how I got it in there, so I went to a friend and he said he'd see to it."

"Who?" The question came from both Jonathan and Alanna at the same time, and Roald twitched with the effort of holding back his amusement.

Keladry truly did not want to answer this question. Were it solely the king, she'd not have any trouble, but with Alanna there, she knew she was in for a bruising on the courts. "George."

Thayet finally lost it, laughing so hard she had tears streaking down her cheeks. Roald wasn't far behind her, though he seemed more capable of remembering to breathe. Jonathan stared at Keladry, wide-eyed in shock, while Alanna's eyes lit up in fury and she immediately sent for her husband.

Thayet and Roald managed to calm themselves during the few minutes waiting for him to arrive. Alanna just worked up more steam.

"Who did you get to place that coin in the king's chamber?" the Lioness roared as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"Why, I did so m'self, lass, while sitting up with you, as you stepped away for a moment, and him snoring the whole time. It was a fun lark, Keladry, and I thank you for it, for old time's sake."

"You went behind my back while I was on duty and placed an assassination token in the king's chamber?"

It was Keladry's turn to sit wide-eyed in shock. She turned to Roald. "You didn't tell me... You told me it was just because your father said it couldn't be done."

"By the Sight, lass, her word was true, that it be mere challenge and no real threat. I had no knowing you were on t'other side of it." George's humor was catching, and eventually he succeeded in calming his Lioness.

"So how does that resolve things?" Roald said. "My coin was placed, but not by any culpable hand."

"A failed attempt, but a good try," Jonathan said as he flipped the coin into the air. "Clearly had Keladry been pursuing orders to assassinate me, George would have Seen her lie and arrested her. As I said, it cannot be done."

"Oh no, sire," George said calmly, snatching the coin just above Jonathan's hand. "If you truly wish to see how thin is the shield of trust around you, you'll both receive half a dozen of these by midwinter."


End file.
